The Butterfly Calling
by miko-of-eternal-nite
Summary: An Angel,holds undoubtly great power.Failing her trainin causes her 2 be the fallen and meets a strange boy that changes her life.But everything in the mix,trouble awaits her & tests her ultimate powers.Can she handle it?R&R not an inu story..my own anime
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_The Beginning_"

_''Hey the name is Sakura! I'm a sixteen year old White-Winged Angel in training. My ultimate goal is to receive and become a Golden-Winged Angel. See, there are three categories that Angels fall under. The Angels that are in training have white wings, just like me. Then there are the Angels that pass their training and receive beautiful golden wings. How I long to get mine but I don't think I'm going to get them any time soon. I've failed the last test of my training so many times, I'm starting to think that I'll never pass! Oh and before I forget, the third type of Angel are part of the darkness. The Dark Angels, the ones who betray God and work for the Devil. I've never came across anyone who has become a Dark Angel, but I hear they really fierce"_

Sakura has black hair with blue eyes of the sky. She wore a white gown that reached her knees and always left her hair down. She sat on a cloud and pondered off into her thoughts as usual. Thinking about how she would receive her golden wings that she always longed for. Her goal was to make everyone proud and pass her training but failing was her specialty and she wasn't happy about it either. All her life she was told she was special, she was different from any other Angel, but she never took it serious. Sakura always thought of it as a little white lie to cheer her up. All the other Angels always looked at her differently and she could never figure it out. She just thought they were just staring at her because she was failing what was suppose to be the easiest task in training. She would just smile and as she turned, her smile would flip as it always does.

"Sakura are you done spacing out? Ready to focus?" Jin announced.

He was very handsome. He fell under the class of the Golden-Winged Angel. His hair was a dark purple and he had dark mysterious brown eyes. His outfit stayed the same, black shirt and white pants.

"Sorry!" Sakura stood up straight.

"You know if you fail one more time, something will have to be done." Jin took Sakura's attention before she drifted in her own little world again.

"Right!" She frowned.

"Well get going!" Jin pushed her and Sakura swooped down to Earth to try to pass this time.

_"See, I've failed for the same thing over and over again. Instead of giving someone good fortune, I do the complete opposite."_

"Oh, please let her pass this time." Jin shook his head and his golden wings sprawled out and he rose and took off.

Down on Earth, it was faintly still dark and the sun slowly peeked over the horizon. Morning was starting to be noticed and the city was still sleeping. The stars faded away and the clouds began to gather. In an apartment complex, a teen slept soundly in an empty place. As you would enter through the front door, a small hall way contained a computer on the right side and the phone on the left side. The bathroom was before the kitchen and the 2 bedrooms were at the end of the apartment. The kitchen sat on the left side of the room and then there was the living room on the right. It took practically the whole entire apartment. A sliding door was on the side of the living room, so if you were on the balcony and peered in, you would see the living room and the kitchen in the background. The couch sat towards the sliding door with its back to the kitchen. In the end, his complex was on the top floor, the last room on the front right of the building.

"Beep! Beep!" an alarm clock kept going off until a boy with red hair dropped his hand on the off button.

"Damn alarm clock" he muffled.

**"Kazuma!" a faint voice behind his closed bedroom door was heard. "Are you awake yet?" she asked. **

"Mom?" he sat up quickly and opened his door to a dark hallway. "Not again..." he said softly.

He put his bedroom light on and yawned as he scratched his stomach. He looked at the clock again and groaned. It was five-thirty in the morning and it was time to wake up. He was a junior, his third year in high school.

_"I'm Nawa Kazuma. I live alone and it's been that way for three years now. My mom and dad deceased when I was just fourteen years old and I slowly forget about them. But lately I've been hearing mom's sweat nagging voice whenever my damn alarm clock goes off like a mad dog. And then I can swear I can hear my father's loud racking tantrum in his old office, trying to build something that I could never figure out. He was somewhat of a mechanic and was always creating something monstrous." _

"**Ring, ring**" the telephone rang and Kazuma was about to lose it when he heard it.

"It's five-thirty in the morning people!" he pouted and answered the phone. "Yelp?" he answered and then there was a loud crackling sound with heaving breathing added in the background. "Hello." he asked and pulled the phone away from his ear as it got louder.

And then the line was dead...

"What the hell?" he placed the phone on it's receiver and slowly walked out of the room with such agony.

"**Ring, ring**" the phone rang again and he jumped.

"And this is why I'm a cold hearted bastard. It's idiots like this that do it." he murmured and the phone continuously rang till he picked it up again.

The same thing was happening, crackling and the breathing.

"Okay who ever this is, I'm going to kick your ass when I track this call!" he shouted.

"Calm down Kazuma! It's just me." the familiar voice rang into Kazuma's ear until he snapped out of it.

"Itachi!" he was still shouting and it was only five-thirty in the morning. - '

"Here's a question for you." he started. "Why do you always answer the phone in your underwear?" he chuckled.

"WHAT?!" he blushed and began to look around. "How do you know that? Are you stalking me damn it?" he was still looking around, like he expected Itachi to just pop out of no where but nothing.

"Nope! I'm just a very good guesser." he laughed and a sweat drop slid down Kazuma's face.

"**Bam, bam**" a loud pounding noise was coming from the front door.

"Keep it quiet you damn boy! People are still sleeping you know. Have some consideration." a withered old man demanded and then he soon left.

"Ittttt-aaaa-cchh--iii!" a blood vessel stuck out on his forehead and he gripped the phone and his fist.

"**Beep**...**beep**...**beep**..**beep**...**beep**..." a faint beeping sound came from behind him and he turned in a flash.

A small video device sat on his computer desk with a red light flashing. He put the phone down in amazement and walked towards the device. It was a small spy camera and this made Kazuma's face go pail and his blood began to boil. What was this doing in his apartment complex? And then it hit him like a pile of bricks. He peered in front of the lens and placed it down as he turned it off. Itachi was still on the other line but there was no silence, yet a loud laugh outburst was heard and Kazuma smirked.

"Good guesser my ass you peeping TOM! What the hell is this doing in my home?" he shouted but quickly quieted down.

"Well...you see...I brought it over the other day..."he started.

_FLASHBACK_

_"What is it Itachi?" Kazuma scratched his head and pondered off into his thoughts. _

_"It's my spy camera to put in the girl's locker room." he grinned. _

_"You sick bastard! I like where this is going." Kazuma slapped his hand on his leg. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ohhhh, now I remember. Hmph..." he bit his upper lip and his voice went in and out on certain words that he spoke.

"I simply forgot where I had left it so I used my computer to turn it on, and give a me a visual on where it was. I noticed it was in your apartment, so I decided to have some fun." Itachi chuckled and Kazuma slammed the phone back onto its receiver. "That damn Itachi..." he once again left the room and the phone rung as if it was in tune or on key with his movements.

He turned around and walked back with a large frown plastered on his face.

"ITACHI!" Kazuma yelled into the phone but it was some one else.

He immediately apologized and prayed to God that he didn't make who ever it was offended. Him and his stupid temper would just get the best of him and he begged for forgiveness and then his eyes widened.

"Nawa Kazuma, will you meet me under the cherry blossom tree in Muyo Park at noon on Saturday?" her voice was sweet, her words were soft, like a smooth melody that entered Kazuma's ear and echoed within his head and heart. (hahaha that totally rhymed ')

"S-s-sure Ms. Simouru." it was her!

Kazuma's ever lasting crush. Simouru Ayame. The light umber haired girl with the kind look in her green emerald eyes. His heart beat picked up and he tried to keep his cool. He only talked to her when it was convenient and this time it seemed like a personal conversation. He tried to think of something interesting to talk about but he couldn't figure out what to actually say to her. She was so beautiful and sweet, what could impress her? What could be an appealing thing he can ever say to her that would just make her laugh or say something that he can just feel good about.

Simouru Ayame was in his homeroom at school and she was the most popular girl in high school. She was very polite and every guy practically tripped over her, they treated her like a goddess from above. Watching every move she would make and made sure that nothing hideous happened to her. She was like a glass picture of beauty that always needed to be cared for so gently and cautiously. Even though there were so many guys who asked her out, she turned them down in a flash, leaving their hearts even more determined to require her love back to them and their mind broken.

"Mr. Nawa?" he snapped out of his daydream.

"Yes, well see you Saturday and I promise I won't be late." his face turned a shade of pink and both ends died.

**(It was only Monday)**

**At School**

"WHAT!!" Itachi sat up from his desk and slapped his hands on the desk. "You're the luckiest guy Kazuma. Being summoned by the most ever so popular Miss Ayame. What a piece of work she is." Itachi pouted.

"Saturday is the day I'm asking her to be mine." Kazuma kept rambling on about as a crowd of guys who were deeply in love with Miss Simouru, that were in class. They crowded around his desk and all were jealous and wanted details. "Well after all, I've been blessed with luck for three years now."

**MEANWHILE WITH SAKURA**

Sakura had found someone who was in need and decided to select him as her last task. He was having love problems and this was her one shot to make them go away. She swooped down while invisible to mere human sight, and entered the house of her only hope of success.

"Hello there." Sakura greeted as her wings sparkled behind her.

At first he didn't know what to make of it and freaked out. Throwing everything in sight and snatchable at her but she became transparent and everything flew right through her. He stopped and finally got the idea once he saw her sparkled white wings.

"So you grant wishes?" he asked.

"Hey don't get me wrong but I'm not a genie. I'm just here to fulfill your out most longing dream." she smiled and winked as her wings began to fold up as she settle her feet on the floor.

"Well..." he began to scratch his nose and pulled a picture of his crush out of his jacket. "I like this girl and I don't know how to ask her out." he began to sweat of embarrassment.

"Oh...my...that's your problem. You have no confidence. Just say what you want with confidence and everything will be golden." She tilted her head and gave a small smile. "Talk to her." she placed a hand over his head, a light was created and she said a little prayer for him.

It was something that ever Angel did right before they succeeded. It was to make good luck happen.

"Are you sure that's all you can do?" he squinted.

"Yep. Trust me." she spinned away and disappeared.

"Right!" he smiled back and called her up right away.

He was so excited and knowing an Angel was with him, he knew he would not fail.

"Hey can you come over? I need to ask you something very important!" his voice was tense and Sakura's face lit up.

_"I'm going to get my golden wings this time. Nothing can happen to ruin that for me. NOTHING!! I just know it!"_

Sakura remand by the house by taking a front row seat on the boy's roof. Down below, the two teens began to talk. She couldn't hear a thing but then she saw that something was defiantly chaotic between them. Chaotic love of course! The girl bowed and ran off in the opposite direction. The boy went inside and Sakura became transparent, sunk into the roof to the boy's room, and awaited him. He slowly opened the door and his expression was a mix.

"Well? How'd it go?" she asked cheerfully.

"You worthless Angel...you lying bitch!! You call yourself an Angel? What a complete joke." he snarled. "Get the hell out!" he screamed and Sakura was shaky.

"No..." she mumbled. "I don't understand. What did I do wrong?" and a bright light took her away.

She returned back in heaven and in front of Jin nor less. She knelt on the ground and looked up at him. He looked disappointed and sad at the same time and it was too complicated to read. His eyes glossed and his lips trembled just a bit for her to notice.

"I'm sorry Jin! I'll do better next time. I promise!" she cried.

"Sakura..I'm sorry too." he looked away and it felt like something heavy fell on Sakura's chest.

"Huh?" she looked at him and frowned.

"You are sentenced to become a Fallen Angel until you can make a mense and fulfill someone's wishes." Jin grinded his teeth together and Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Fallen...Angel? No God. Please give me another chance. I can do it. I'm sure I'll pass next time." she mumbled.

"Sakura forgive me!" he pleaded. "I take your wings to become one of the fallen!" he held his hand down on her head and a bright blinding light was created.

Sakura's white wings disappeared and she began to fall backwards through the light down to Earth. Tears broke from her eyes and followed her as she fell. She failed and now she was sentenced to be a Fallen Angel. She was now going to be a mortal girl with little power that she was left with. How could this have happened? How come she couldn't pass something so simple as giving someone such fortune. Was she destined to be a failer and become the fallen for ever? She twisted herself away from where she was falling from and looked down at the Earth. It was still very bright but it got darker as she grew near on where ever she was to land.

"JIN!!" she screamed and landed in front of a restaurant, face down.

It was down pouring now at seven o'clock and thunder echoed in her ears. Her face faced the ground and she became soaked in the rain and in her tears. She just laid there motionless, helpless, and the people on the side walk just passed her as if she was never there in the begin with. Her body was fragile and she felt so weak with her given mortal body. She sat up and looked up at the cloudy sky. It was dark and the rain continued to fall. The rain hit her face, sliding down to the ground. Droplets clinging to her long black eye lashes until she blinked and sending them off. She became cold and noticed a restaurant in front of the wet and cold world. Everyone stared at her as she took a seat in the back. She laid her head on the table and began to sulk. Water dripped onto the table, the chair, and the floor. She heard the faint whispers of everyone as they looked at her and she turned away from them all. A waiter with red hair came to the table and sat a menu beside her.

"Miss?" he looked down at her but no response came to him. "Miss? Can I get you something?" he asked and she lifted her head.

"I don't have any money." she whimpered.

"Then I must ask you to leave. Please go home. We are very busy." he said rudely.

"I don't have a home either. I'm sorry." she faced the table and pounded her fist.

"Don't stay here too long. Eventually you'll have to leave." he said solemnly, took the menu, and left.

"Kazuma, who is that pretty girl?" Itachi asked as Kazuma went into the kitchen.

Itachi and Kazuma both worked as waiters at the Tai-Chui Restaurant.

"Some homeless girl who decides to just come in here soaked, and take a table." he snarled. "We are very busy tonight." he placed the orders from his tables on the side for the cook.

Itachi fell backwards and stood up again. "Um...Kazuma." a sweat drop made its way down his face.

"What? What is it?" he crossed his arms.

"There are barely anyone here. So how are we very busy?" he noted.

"Well still." he huffed.

"In that case, the lovely vixen can stay at my place." Itachi grinned.

"You pervert!" he punched his friend's head.

"Well, I don't see you having a bit of concern for the poor beauty. There are weirdoes out there. She'll get hurt or much worse." Itachi stared at Sakura from the small door window from within the kitchen, with a certain look in his eyes.

"And I suppose you aren't one of those weirdoes." he laughed but it wasn't a playful laugh of any kind.

It leaned towards a serious attitude.

"Why don't you take her in then? You live all alone in that large space of an apartment." Itachi insisted and the hairs on Kazuma's neck stuck up.

"A-are you nuts? I can't do that!" he blushed and even though he knew it was the right thing to do, but still something told him not to.

"You're such a cold hearted ass." Itachi walked away. "Guess she's staying with me then. " he smiled and Kazuma smirked.

"Fine, she'll stay with me you twit." he shook his fists and went in front of Itachi and left the kitchen.

"He acts like it's torture to have a girl in his apartment." Itachi groaned.

"Miss." Kazuma approached Sakura as he did before, placing a menu on her table.

"Okay fine! I'll get out!" she shouted and walked towards the door but was held back with a hand lock.

She was pulled back into her seat harshly and Kazuma gave her a serious glare.

"What the hell buddy?" she bit her lip and looked down at the menu. _"Didn't he take this back?" she remembered. _

"You're not going back out there in the pouring rain all night and catch a nasty cold." he looked at the window that was full of streaming rivers of water, leaving its footsteps.

"Where would you like me to go then?" her face was stained with dirt and tears.

"You can stay at my place. I live alone in a six room complex not far from here. There's an extra room you can sleep in and can lock." he blushed a little and she smiled.

"I don't even know you or your name or anything about you." she giggled.

"My name's Nawa Kazuma, I'm 17, and I don't have parents. Even so, you're just going to be a guest who will pay half rent and you'll come up with the money by working here." he implied and Sakura's smile seemed to have an affect on Kazuma. "If you don't take this offer, fine with me."

"No! I will! Thank You!" she jumped up and hugged him._ "Wow, no mortal ever showed me this much kindness." she thought._ "My name is Sakura." She added.

"Okay, well, Sakura get off me. You're still soaked." he pushed her off.

"Whoops! Sorry Mr. Nawa." she giggled and Itachi came over and sat next to Sakura.

"Hey Miss." he began but was flung across the room by Kazuma. "Dumbass." he whispered.

"That was cold." she blinked several times.

"Nah, don't worry about him. He'll get over it. I'm saving you Sakura from a true pervert. Trust me." she smiled and she just stared at him.

"Here, wear my sweat shirt for now. It's all I can offer right now." he handed it to her. "My shift is almost over, just sit tight till then. Order something cheep to eat and I'll pay for it." he left her and she was secretly accompanied by Itachi.

"He letting you stay at his place?" Itachi glazed into her blue eyes.

"Um...y-yes. He is." she blushed and his brown eyes seemed to capture her.

"Wanna know something?" he got closer to her and she responded by leaning towards him. "You're very beautiful and I can see everything through that white gown of yours." he murmured. OO'

"EEEEEKKK!!" she screeched as her face became beat red, and covered her self under the sweat shirt Kazuma gave her and Itachi laughed.

"Itachi get your lazy ass back to work." the manager yelled as Kazuma waved with a great big smile on his face.

"Oh why must he spoil my fun." he groaned. "Well see you later." he smiled and got up and left.

_"I can see what Mr. Nawa was talking about when he meant his friend was a true pervert. I never felt so embarrassed about myself in the longest time. I did what Mr. Nawa told me to do. As soon as I finished my meal, he came out of the kitchen with different clothing on. He looked even more handsome then he did with the other boring cloths he was wrapped in. He was all smiles until he saw me and my heart sunk. I didn't understand him at all. He was showing me kindness but it seemed like he was hating it so much. Did I upset him somehow? I guess I'm cursed and just make people angry with me. I even made God angry. He took me by the hand and we left the restaurant. It had finally stopped raining and the clouds cleared up too. The stars came out of hiding and so did the moon. I glazed at it from the farthest distance for the first time and Mr. Nawa gave me an interesting look that I can't get out of my head. We got in his car and he drove to a large building that wasn't too far from where we were before, as he had said to me. We went to the top floor and entered a dark apartment complex until Mr. Nawa turned the lights on. I was easily amazed and Mr. Nawa shook his head and went in some other room that I didn't dare to follow in. I didn't want him to be even more mad at me then he already was."_

A faint pounding sound that water made, came from where Kazuma was. He came out and saw Sakura just standing in the middle of the living room. He shook his head and then scratched it. Sakura turned around smiling and Kazuma was caught off guard from it and looked away. Kazuma walked over to Sakura and took her by the hand again, leading her to the room where he had went in as soon as they entered his home. It was a bathroom and the shower was going. Steam came pouring out from the top and the sides and the mirror slowly became fogged up.

"Take a shower and then come see me. I'll find you some clothes to wear until we can get you some women's clothes." he implied and closed the door behind him as he left her there.

Kazuma went through his drawers to find something that she could wear to sleep in and his door bell rang. He left the clothes on the bed and opened his door to a smiling Itachi. He let himself in and looked around to see that the beauty that he had his eyes on, was around. Kazuma closed the door and Itachi pounced onto the couch. He took out a cigarette and lighter but it was slapped away by Kazuma as he sat next to Itachi. Itachi huffed and laid his head back on the back cushions of the couch.

"Why did you come here?" Kazuma did the same as his friend.

"Just came to get my camera back and making sure you actually took her home with you." Itachi said flatly.

"I told you I would." Kazuma became tense.

"When you said that, I began to wonder why you gave in so easily. All the other times I asked you to let my date stay over here for the night because of my parents, you always refused. Or when I suggest to bring your blind date that I pick for you to bring home, you also refuse on that. So tell me why you gave in for her?" Itachi exclaimed.

"Maybe because she's like me. If she's homeless, then that means she's all alone and doesn't have parents. I mean, I almost became homeless until my parents' will was found." Kazuma leaned forward and stared at his feet.

"Mr. Nawa I'm done!" Sakura appeared behind the couch and both boys looked behind in surprise.

"SAKURA! I left you a towel!" Kazuma yelled as Sakura appeared naked before them.

"What's a towel?" she didn't know what that was, it was a mortal accessory.

"Her name is Sakura huh..." he took that in acknowledgement. "Damn Kazuma you have it good!" Itachi's eyes were glittering at the sight.

Kazuma pounced on Itachi and covered his eyes. Itachi struggled and struggled but Kazuma kept his hands over his best friend's eyes. Sakura blinking in confusement and pondered off into her thoughts. Trying to remember if she ever used a 'towel' in heaven. Kazuma and Itachi fell off the couch and Kazuma pinned Itachi's face to the ground. Sakura just stood there, still in her thoughts.

"Oh, come on Kazuma. Stop trying to hog all the sight for yourself. You are so mean!" Itachi whined.

"It's not like that you perve!" Kazuma pushed Itachi's face a little more in the floor.

"Ow...ow! I'm not going to forgive you for this one." Itachi kept whining.

"FOOL! Don't just stand there!" Kazuma was losing grip on Itachi every second. "Go in that room and shut the door behind you. I'll be in there in a minute. Now GO!" he demanded and Sakura obeyed.

As soon as she closed the door, Kazuma jumped away from Itachi, who was practically crying. And not from the pain, but not able to see Sakura long enough. Kazuma wiped the sweat off his forehead and placed his hand over his face. Itachi got up and dusted him self and fixed his hair. Kazuma almost collapsed but walked over to the bedroom door, where he had sent Sakura. He put his hand on the door knob and quickly entered the room before Itachi could attempt anything. Itachi smirked and walked over to the door and put his ear against it.

"Hey Kazuma. What does Sakura plus bedroom plus you equal?" he chuckled.

"ITACHI JUST SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I SHOVE MY FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!" Kazuma yelled through the door. "Here wear this for now. It's all I can give you." he pointed to the clothes that he put on his bed before he answered the door and looked the other way.

"Thank you." Kazuma turned around and Sakura dressed in his clothes made him crack a smile.

"Yeah, whatever." he flung the door open and it slammed Itachi to the wall.

Sakura and Kazuma looked at Itachi and then at each other. Itachi fell to the floor on his back and kept his eyes closed while he tried to subside the pain. Sakura leaned next to him and put her hand over his face. The pain began to go away and then Sakura felt a strange wave go pass her and cut her powers off long enough for her to be warned. Jin was in the window and she was the only one who could see him. He shook his head and she pulled her hand back. Itachi opened his eyes and sat up as he rubbed his head.

"Jin...?" Sakura kept looking at the sliding doors.

"I'm going to go now." he decided.

"Finally." Kazuma muffled.

"Oh, don't worry Kazuma I won't take your precious time with Sakura away." he winked and then he was thrown out into the hallway.

Itachi landed on his ass and got up and walked to the elevator. Kazuma watched him disappear behind the steel doors and then locked up for the night. Sakura was sitting on the couch while she twisted a piece of hair around her finger repeatedly. Kazuma shut the shades for the sliding door that led to the balcony and then sighed. Sakura stood up and walked up to Kazuma with a great big smile on her peached face. He stared into her blue eyes.

_"What is with this girl? Why am I feeling like I do? And I just met her!" Kazuma kept asking himself. _

_"Why does he always look like he's in such pain?" Sakura observed. _

"Come on...I'll show you to your room." he began to walk to the other end of the apartment complex and Sakura followed.

"Thanks a whole lot Mr. Nawa." Sakura said.

"Stop calling me that! It's so damn annoying! Call me Kazuma." he snapped and Sakura moved a step back as she jumped from the tone of his voice. "The sheets are clean like always and try not to trash this room. It was my parents'. If you need anything, you know where my room is." he explained and left her.

From the door way, the bed was located in the middle of the left side of the room. The window was directly straight ahead and on the right side of the room, a mirror was hung over a dresser.

Sakura hopped on the bed and laid down. She looked at the ceiling for the longest time and then turned on her side. A picture took a spot on the night table next to the bed and the moon reflected on its glass from the window. It was a picture of Kazuma's parents and Kazuma in the middle. He was a lot younger and looked incredibly happier. She turned the other way and faced the window. The moonlight shone on her face and she closed her eyes. Jin peeked in and then settled on the roof. He was sent down to Earth and wasn't sure how he could tell Sakura.

Kazuma laid in his bed, wide awake and kept looking at his clock. It was eleven o'clock. He sat up and walked towards Sakura's room. It was locked and he didn't know if it was locked or unlocked. He smiled at himself and went back to bed.

_To be continued... _ '


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"New Comings"_

Jin stayed lying down on the roof all night. He stared at the Heavens and the stars sparkled bright. He rested his head on his crossed arms behind his head and his eyes glistened. He breathed in the sweetened scented air and came to the liking of the musty smell in the morning. Birds began to make to chirp and began to sing fluently. A couple birds landed next to Jin and one landed on his chest. He smiled gently and a small breeze swept the birds away. The sun began to rise and the sky no longer stayed the indigo blue, but a bright pink and blue in the horizon. The sun began to find its way over the mountain tops and peeked slowly as if it was afraid to get caught by the human eyes. Jin turned to his wings and frowned. They weren't golden anymore, yet he had white wings now.

Another small wind began to pick up and a small tornado of wind appeared. A Golden-Winged Angel was standing beside him. She had long blonde hair with green eyes. Her outfit was the same as Sakura's, just a plain white gown that reached to the knees. Jin stared at her as she looked afar into the city. The small brightness of the sky reflected off her blushed cheeks and her eyes glimmered. She chuckled a couple times and then turned to Jin, who was still staring at her with an uncomfortable look.

"So it's true then, my little sister was sent to this useless God forsaken place." she started. "Serves that little brat right." she smirked.

"Oh Izayoi, when will your pity jealousy end?" Jin stood up.

"I wouldn't call it jealousy at all Jin." she sat herself down and crossed her arms and rested them on her knees.

"You seem pretty intense. Do tell me what you are feeling towards Sakura. Why the resentment?" he looked at the mountainous valley in the city's outskirts.

"She's useless and they call her the Calling. What a joke but now she's where she belongs." her eyes closed a little and she squinted.

"Answer this Izayoi. Why do I keep seeing your golden wings decay from your back and black ashed wings beginning to fade in?" Jin smirked.

"Hm...your eyes are deceiving you my friend. Don't ask such ridiculous questions." she smiled at him and as soon as she turned away, a frown of hatred escaped.

With that, the small tornado of wind blinded Jin and Izayoi disappeared within it. He looked down and then back at the stars.

Sakura kept tossing and turning in her bed. She began to sweat and her expressions were unpleasant. She looked very chaotic and it seemed to consume her with unease. In her sleep, she kept picturing herself as a little girl and every angel staring at her with a awkward smile on their faces. Most of them adored her and then others, seemed to be jealous of her for some weird reason. Everyone and even God repeated the most ununderstanding words that was ever spoken amongst her,_ you're special Sakura, you're the special angel. _But then she drifted into what had happened just yesterday. She was band from Heaven, converted to a Fallen Angel. The awful words of her last moments of being in Heaven, echoed with in her sleepless body. The feeling she felt when she was being cast to Earth. She was so breathless, she thought she would never breath again. To her, this was the end of her dreams but really it was just the beginning.

A loud noisy sound was heard and Sakura woke up instantly. She sat up and was hoping everything that had happened was a dream, but it wasn't. Sakura placed her hand over her forehead and closed her eyes, her head was killing her and her eyes were wet from tears. She had been crying in her dream and she wiped them quickly away. She got up and put her ear on the wall where the noise maker was coming from. It was coming from Kazuma's room and she could hear a muffling sound that went along with the ringing sound. After a minute or two, it stopped and she heard his door open. She opened her door and screeched in embarrassment. Kazuma was in his underwear and he slowly walked into his room with a redden face. Her face was completely red as well and she fiddled with her fingers, trying to calm down from the sight.

"_How could I forget she was here?_"he scratched his head with his eyes closed, and a grin on his face.

"Sorry Mr. Nawa!" she shouted but he didn't respond to her apology. "Mr. Nawa?" she walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it on her back.

"I thought I told you not to call me that! Call me Kazuma." he hissed behind his door.

"I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry to see you like that. I should have stayed in my room." her words were full of panic.

"Hey, don't be sorry, it was my fault." his voice softened.

He came out of his room dressed wearing black jeans and a white button-up shirt. Sakura sat up and blinked several times. Kazuma walked to the fridge and took a can out that read 'Q-E' and opened the lid. A popping sound was made and it began to fizz up. Little sprays of the drink splattered on his hand and he wiped it on his pants as he took several sips. Sakura walked over to the small island counter in the middle of the kitchen and rested her crossed arms on it. She stared at Kazuma in his thoughts that seemed distracted by something. It took him a minute before he realized he had a pair of blue eyes locked on him. He tilted his head towards her and her expression was too innocent for him to not say anything.

"Listen Sakura, you're going to be left home alone while I'm gone. I trust you won't do anything chaotic." he stated as he put the can of drink down. "_What am I saying this lame shit for?_" he questioned himself. "_Even though, she's homeless, she could be capable of anything_. _Well that doesn't really matter. Does it? Oh I don't know!_" he started a war in his head.

"Where are you going Kazuma?" Sakura asked with a warm smile.

"Uh...school and work." he answered as he walked towards the bathroom.

"What's school?" she had a puzzling face and Kazuma practically fell backwards.

"You've never been to school? Where the hell have you been?" he slowly stood back up.

"Well where I lived, there's no schools or anything that you know and have." she looked around the apartment with her eyes and he looked with her.

"You have to be kidding me. But anyways, will you make breakfast?" Kazuma disappeared into the bathroom behind the closed door.

"Breakfast? How do I do that?" she stared all around the kitchen and couldn't find the courage to even try.

She collapsed to her knees and cursed herself for not knowing any mortal customs. She began to weep a little and stared down at the kitchen floor until the bathroom door opened. Kazuma came back out with a tooth brush in his mouth to see what was up. He didn't hear anything going on in the kitchen so he came to investigate. He looked down to see Sakura on her knees with a sheepishly look in her eyes.

"Why isn't there food being made?" he took the tooth brush out of his mouth and waved it at Sakura.

"I don't know how to make breakfast." she answered with shame.

"What? Don't you cook? Or anything?" Kazuma was flabbergasted with this.

"I don't exactly use the same terms that you do. I'm sorry for causing you aggravation." she sniffled and tears ran down her soft paled cheeks.

"Will you stop being sorry and weeping?" he knelt down and ran his finger across her cheeks, wiping the tears away and causing her to look at him.

He grabbed her arm and stood her up with him. Kazuma pulled out a loaf of bread out of the cobber and showed her how to use the toaster. He placed two pieces in the slits and pushed down the handle till they went down into the toaster. Small reddened bars glowed bright and Sakura gasped at amazement. A couple minutes passed and both bread and handle popped up. The bread was no longer soft but now crisped and tasty. He took them out and began to eat one and handed the other piece to Sakura. She took a bit and smiled lively. He finished getting ready and placed his book bag on his back. Sakura stared at the book bag with a intense look and conjured up an idea at last.

"Hey Kazuma?" she was very enthusiastic.

"What?" he closed his wallet and stuffed it in his back pocket.

"Can I go to school too?" her eyes were vivid and he made a face of her optimism.

"No way! School isn't great. Everyone hates school. You won't like it." he scuffled.

"Oh please!! I want to go too! We'll be together and I wont be alone. Oh it will be so much fun!" she twirled around the island counter until she tripped.

Kazuma moved in front of her and caught her. Her face was pressed against his chest and her eyes were closed shut till she lifted her head. Kazuma looked down at her and he placed his hands on her shoulder and pushed her away from him. It was too close for him and she blushed.

"If you're going to annoy me about it then fine. I'll try to enroll you today and get you a school uniform." he goaded. "_Oh great, Itachi is going to love this one. He's going to be questioning me all freaking day_." he thought in fright.

"Thank you Kazuma!" She hugged him and he hesitated before he weaseled himself out of her grip.

**At School**

"Are you serious!" Itachi's eyes were animated.

"Yes now shut up! Damn it! Itachi you are so annoying sometimes." Kazuma bellowed.

"When is she coming to school?" Itachi was practically drooling.

"I enrolled her this morning and picked up her uniform. She'll probably come tomorrow but you have to keep your hands away from her." he implied.

"Oh keeping her for yourself then." he grinned. "So how was last night? **DO** anything interesting? To be all alone with a beautiful girl like that in an empty apartment. I can think of some thi-" Itachi's eyes narrowed and was hit in the head by Kazuma's fist.

"Will you shut the hell up?!" he shouted and all eyes were on him.

He scowled and everyone looked away. Kazuma quickly blushed a light pink and looked down at his desk. Itachi's face was blank and he returned to his seat. Kazuma was surprised and felt guilt come over him. Lately he's been crankier then usual and he frowned at his actions.

**With Izayoi**

In the depths of Earth, fire consumed the underworld. Izayoi appeared on the red rocky grounds and her wings quickly ashed up to black wings. Her outfit turned black and her make up darkened. She smirked and knelt down before her master. The dark shadows covered his face and his voice was intensely deep. She bowed in respect and smiled with great news to her master's liking. Two other Dark Angels occupanied her on each side, as they bowed as well. Both were male and they both grinned at their master.

"I hear Izayoi has brought us some good news." the one called Kiba stated.

Kiba has black short hair with light brown eyes. He wore black pants, shirt, and even a black cloak to blend with. He was very handsome and was Izayoi's crush.

Izayoi eyes were soft expressed as she stared at him in awe. "Well obviously." Sanosake remarked with a nudge.

Sanosake had long dark hair with light brown eyes to match. His wardrobe was white pants and shirt, with a red cloak wrapped around his neck. He was also very handsome and had the most liking of Izayoi ever since she turned her wings away from God without him knowing of it.

"My dear little sister Sakura was band from Heaven and brought to Earth as a Fallen Angel. She has little power and contains those filthy human bodies. Making our plans to kill her even easier then we ever imagined. I suggest we attack while she is weak and down." Izayoi implied.

**"The Calling shall not be harmed till she discovers her powers. The Ultimatecy is still locked within her soul, we can not attack while it is caged or we will never be able to consume her powers. We shall wait until coarse of action is proceed by my command" he spoke with darkness in his words and the three Dark Angels nodded in agreement. **

_**"Soon Sakura will be tested and the Ultimatecy will be taken and her demise will be painful."**_

**With Sakura**

"I'm so bored!" Sakura yawned as she laid on her bed, staring at the wall. "Hmph, what was Jin doing here yesterday I wonder." she rolled on her side and stared at the window.

The sun was high in the sky and light shone brightly into her room. All of a sudden, Jin came flying down in view. Sakura jumped for a second and then calmed down when she recognized her guardian.

"Jin what are you doing here?" she asked timidly.

"I've been asked to watch over you and make sure you don't reveal your powers and all that silly jazz." he flew in and stood tall.

"Oh Jin! Your wings! They aren't of a Golden-Winged Angel!" she pointed at his white wings and then he folded them behind him.

"Yeah, well, you see, in order to watch over you and to be on Earth, I had to give up my golden wings." he looked back his wings and then at Sakura.

"You did that for me?" she put her hand close to her cheek. "Jin your so awesome!" she hugged him and he hugged her back while he stroked her long black hair.

"I would never abandon you Sakura. I could never do that. I would do anything for you." he stated.

"Then bring me home! Give me my wings back! I don't want to stay here." she began to softly cry in agony and fright.

"You know I can't do that." he pulled her a way too look at her foggy blue eyes. "I pretty girl should not cry like this so dry those unwanted tears away." he wiped the streams of sorrows with the back of his hand.

"Sakura I'm home." a voice outside her door was heard and Jin flew out the window.

"Kazuma I thought you were going to work?" Sakura came out of her room and leaned against the wall.

"Itachi's taking my shift tonight for some strange nice reason." he sat on the couch and closed his eyes in awe.

"I see." she bit her lip and looked at her bedroom door.

"Hey here's your uniform. I still don't understand you want to go to school. You'll be bored out of your mind miserably." he opened one eye and peered at Sakura's troubled face.

"Thank you Kazuma." she unraveled the plastic cover to protect the uniform and twirled it around with her body.

Kazuma watched her and just contained a blank face. She was not an ordinary girl and she was definitely strange to him. He had never seen a girl with such spirit and take things so very serious. He crossed his arms and stared at his feet. Sakura had put on the uniform without Kazuma knowing and walked in front of him. He saw two legs in his view and looked up to see Sakura in her school uniform. The uniform was the basic Japanese school outfit, blue collar the rest of the shirt white, blue tie, and a blue skirt to go with. She smiled and he had to admit to himself, she was pretty cute in it. He smiled back and she jumped on him. She hugged him with arms around his neck and legs around his waist and Kazuma just didn't try to get her off because he knew he would fail. It was about four in the afternoon and he stared at the clock beside the sliding doors. He looked to Sakura who was still hugging him and he just sighed.

"Hey Sakura are you hungry?" he asked and she pulled away.

"Uh huh!" she nodded and got up off of him.

"Let's eat at the restaurant I work at. I'm dying to see how Itachi is handling my shift and I still have to apply you there as well. It'll be killing two birds with one stone." he got up and they were on their way.

It didn't take long for them to get to the Tai-Chui Restaurant and they seated themselves in a far away booth. A waiter came and dropped off the menus. Kazuma placed his down without looking at it because he already knew everything in the menu. Sakura scanned the menu and Kazuma went into a daze by staring at her blue eyes. He sat motionless, just staring at her until Itachi slapped his hand on the table and snapped him back to reality. Sakura smiled at Itachi and moved in more on her side of the booth because she was still creped out by him. Itachi slid next to Sakura and Kazuma growled.

"So eating out? Why come to this dump?" Itachi grinned and scanned Sakura from every inch of her.

"Will you take a hike man?" Kazuma said with annoyance.

"How are you Ms. Sakura? I see you got your uniform. It looks very nice on you. You defiantly make the girl's uniform very sexy." he chuckled.

"Th-thank you." she stuttered.

"I wouldn't mind coming to school and look at you everyday." he smirked and it was the last straw.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? TAKE A HIKE!" Kazuma took Itachi by the neck and threw him to the ground.

Itachi slid on the ground on his back and bumped into a table where two old women sat talking. Itachi slid a little too far and his head ended up in a ungracious scene. Both women screamed in horror and the one he went under her dress hit him with her purse. Everyone laughed besides Sakura and Itachi. He stood up and the withered old crone kept hitting him until she was out of reach and couldn't swing her purse anymore.

"I'm scared for life." his face was in astonishment and he went pail. "Why couldn't it be a couple high school girls or your skirt Sakura?" he complained.

"Serves you right my good man?" Kazuma patted Itachi's back.

"Sakura can I look under your skirt to rid the horrible sight?" Itachi asked and Sakura's face was redder then it ever blushed.

"N-noooo!" her voice squeaked and Kazuma popped a blood vessel on his forehead.

"Who asks that?" he muffled. "Apparently Itachi does." he answered himself.

"Well I have to get back to work. Don't want the boss giving me a hectic lecture." he disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

"I'm sorry for him. I really am. He's been like that ever since his first girl cheated on him. He's still bearing a pitiful grudge and so he takes his anger and flirts with every lovely lady he sees." he scratched the tip of his nose and looked up at the lamp.

"Oh it's okay. I may not be use to those ideas and words but I'll manage. You don't have to protect me." she smiled.

"P-protect? Who said I was protecting you? I just simply hate every perverted thing he says." Kazuma blushed and looked away.

"If you say so." she continued to put on a smile and looked back at her menu and decided on her meal.

They ordered their food and ate their meal in silence. Kazuma didn't try to bring up anything because he didn't know what to say to her. She would probably not know anything he would say and he'll have to explain it to her. And explaining things was a bother. Especially if someone still doesn't know anything you just said. Sakura ordered something simple, an American dish of spaghetti, and ate with difficultly. She twirled it on her fork and continued to do so in the air. Tomato sauce splattered all over Kazuma and he just expressed an annoyed look. She didn't notice until she saw his expression. She put her fork down and looked at her plate and back at him. He sat still and finally began to clean the sauce from his face and clothes. It was futile and he continued to eat his dish of dumplings, teriyaki chicken, and rice balls.

"Kazuma..." Sakura began.

"Yeah?" he answered with agitation in his voice.

"Why do you care?" she solemnly asked.

"Care about what?" he stopped eating his rice ball and his face was blank.

"Care about me? I mean you let me into your home when you don't know me at all and you are doing so much for me. I don't get it. Why? I'm not use to this so I just want to know why." she laid her fists on her legs and scrunched them up as she talked with tension.

"You know...you ask too many questions that aren't needed. You act like a little girl. Just go with it and everything will be fine." he snarled and dug back into his meal.

"_But that still doesn't answer my question though_." she became bashful.

They finished up and Itachi came by once more. This time he didn't say anything perverted or unnecessary. He stood tall beside Sakura as Kazuma paid the casher. His hand pressed against Sakura's back and she twitched while she moved up. This didn't stop him but left her wide open for a grope. Kazuma turned around as he saw Itachi's hand go in for its prey and he kicked Itachi's wondering hand straight on. He jumped back wards and knelt down in agony. Sakura looked down and was very much confused on why he was kneeling down in

such pain. Kazuma just rolled his eyes and took Sakura by the arm and dragged her out of there before Itachi attempted anything else. They got home and Kazuma went straight to his room, slamming the door behind him. Sakura was still at the front door, taking off her shoes that he gave her before they left to eat. She concaved on the couch and stared at the sliding doors until she walked over to them and opened them to the balcony. She stepped outside and closed the glassed doors behind her. She walked to the end where a gate surrounded the edges. Her arms rested on the long bar and she looked at the luminous moon in front of her. It glowed a brilliant white and faded in with the dark indigo sky full of stars. A small cool breeze surpassed her and she shivered just a bit. An arm was wrapped around her and she looked up to see Kazuma. He had came out and quietly, but even if he wasn't all that quiet she would never notice because she was in a daze. She conjured a flush of light pink around the cheeks and felt herself go warm. His arm came down away from her and he rubbed his forehead.

"Hey you should get some sleep. You start school tomorrow and trust me you are going to be beat tired." he suggested and Sakura followed his advice.

She dressed in the clothes she was given the other night and laid above the covers. The moon light seeped through her window curtains and left a thick line of light across her face. It became windy and the crispy air entered her room. She got up and went to go shut her window until she heard Kazuma's voice coming from the next door. She stood there still and breathless, trying to hear what he was saying. She heard the name Itachi and hers as he continued to talk. Kazuma sat on a chair in his room as he pondered off at the moon, while talking on the phone. Itachi was on the other line and he was just pestering him about tomorrows agenda. "Leave Sakura alone tomorrow. It's her first day and she doesn't need anymore assaults from you. You're starting to worry me man. You never act this perverted towards any girl that I know of." Kazuma hung his arm out the window and waved it a couple times till he grew tired doing so.

"Fine...whatever...I just can't help myself and I do have needs you know." he mumbled.

"Oh I forgot about your needs." Kazuma said sarcastically as he adjusted himself on his seat.

"So are you still on for that little meeting with Miss Simouru?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah I guess. She didn't cancel and I can't wait to ask her out!" he exclaimed.

"You know, don't get too excited. She turns down a lot of guys that I know. She's not that easy to get. Don't fantasize too much." the blue hair and brown eyed Itachi advised.

"Oh you're just jealous." he concluded.

"I'm just saying don't get your hopes too high." he replied and they both ended the conversation.

Sakura closed her window and went under the covers. Bringing the covers all the way up to her nose. She buried her face and felt a little disappointed. She was quite hoping that Kazuma liked her since she had to admit she was falling for him. He was handsome and all but his little kindness and humor began to cause an effect on her emotions. She closed her eyes and she instantly fell into a deep slumber.

The night stayed shallow and moving. The wind caused an uproar and serious large objects where knocked over. Even so, the gloomy clouds hovered around the moon continuously and the air began to pick up an eerie aura.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"New Student"_

Entering from the window of the fallen, gazed the little light of sun that crept through the opened curtains. The window wide open, the door like figure shook violently at the wind's forceful rage. The breeze pressing against the window doors and creeping over the skin of the sleeping. Stealing the heated skin and replacing it with a chill and goose bumps.

Sakura woke up by the sound of the noise maker again and the bitter coldness of the morning. She yawned and sprawled out her limbs to stretch. Her eyes were narrow and her lips were pressed together. She didn't get up and just laid there, staring at the ceiling. She heard Kazuma yawn in agony and his door creaking as it opened. She looked to the side without moving her head and stared at her door and was caught in a surprise as Kazuma opened it. He grunted at her. She hopped to her feet and nodded. He closed the door back up and went off to get ready himself.

Sakura quickly got dressed in the school uniform Kazuma bought her yesterday. She buttoned her shirt and tempted to put on her tie correctly back on. She sighed at what she best could do. She opened her bedroom door and was introduced to a sweet smell of breakfast being cooked. Her nose was captivated by the smell of sensational scents. The rich smell of freshly cooked sizzling bacon was the strongest of the bunch. Bitter sweet sizzling oils filled the air. The crackling sound of the oil dissipated as Kazuma moved the bacon strips time over time. Sakura much in a daze, zombie walked over and peered over the red headed teen's shoulder in study.

The stove was in over drive. Each kindle was being used for any food. Four arranged pots stung with the scented oil with florescent scents to the nose, giving a mix to take in.

"It all looks so yummy." she stated as she held her stomach, which was growling with fury.

"Well, don't let appearances fool you. It might just back fire with a terrible pinch in the stomach." he laughed.

"I doubt it will." she smiled and Kazuma stopped his laughing and blushed a light shade of pink.

"Well, I haven't cooked like this for years so don't be too harsh when you start chucking this stuff down." he began to stir the ramen and turned the stove dials to 'off.'

He fixed their plates and they ate silently. Kazuma occasionally looked up at Sakura. Somehow looking for some pitiful dislike to his cooking he can sense. Yet, her predictable smile never left her face.

"This is really good to be honest." she muttered and he nearly choked on his food.

"Are you serious liking this food?" he looked down at his chopsticks and back at her with astonishment.

"Yep!" she simply sighed with a nod.

"Ah, well you're a strange one. Last time I made this, Itachi almost died from my toxic cooking." he laughed. "Well, we better hurry, we don't want to be late for Ms. Tsumi's class." he stood up and placed his plate in the sink.

"Kay." she finished her bacon and her plate joined Kazuma's.

They finished getting their stuff together and left the apartment. Locked up the apartment door and headed down the hallway to the elevator. Traveled down 10 floors down and went through the lobby. Sakura locked her arm with Kazuma's, as he kept his hands in his pockets. He was stunned at first and felt resentment, but let it go because she expressed the most cheerful smile he had became fond with. The two way entry doors of the apartment complex closed behind them as they made their way down the side walks of Tokyo. Sakura was amazed on how busy it was. With out surprise, she let go of the little grasp she had over Kazuma and skipped in front of him. He smiled slightly as he shook his head at her childish play.

"Good morning Miss Sakura...Kazuma." Itachi waltzed up from behind Sakura, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"M-morning Itachi." she stuttered as she blushed at his self-indulgence.

"Will you get the hell off her you baka hentai!" Kazuma grabbed a hold of Sakura's hand and yanked her away from Itachi's hold.

"You're no fun my friend. I'm only joking with her." he smiled and Kazuma slapped his book bag in Itachi's face, sending him to the ground.

"Joking huh? You're full of shit and you know it! Now if you don't mind escaping this small fiasco, we really be needing to get to class. You know how sensei gets when we're late to her classes." Kazuma stated and rudely released his hand from Sakura's for he forgot he was holding her hand still.

"_Oh jeez, he doesn't make any sense to me at all. One minute he's mister nice guy and the next he's a complete ass. Does he hate me or what? I can't tell which._" Sakura's eyes narrowed as her lips puckered and curled.

"Would you like to hold my hand to school?" Itachi appeared before her again and held out his hand to her.

The two stood in the middle of the sidewalk, while Kazuma became more distant in his walking pace.

"Hey Kazuma wait up!" she ignored the gesture as she realized Kazuma was getting further away.

"Well hurry up!" he yelled back and Sakura ran to him smiling, leaving Itachi just standing there alone.

"Hm...they really do make a cute couple don't they?" Itachi chuckled as he closed his eyes, shaking his head, and placing his hand over his forehead. "Too bad for her that he likes someone else that he shouldn't" he sighed and caught up with them.

The sky of the morning crept with the insensitive grey clouds. Penetrating an eerie aura that swept overhead. The sun losing its shine and the small droplets of precipitation began to fall. It was a small drizzle to the touch and the students around the campus slowly lessened outside as the drizzle became down pour.

The trio rushed inside with relief that they weren't soaked from the tears of clouds. Sakura frowned and looked back at the glass doors with droplets sliding down it like rivers flowing. Only a few days ago she had been shunned to this day and taken in by stubborn Kazuma. She looked at Kazuma's pissed off expression and smiled with gratitude.

They hurried to the class room and was surprised with so many eyes on them. Kazuma and Itachi faces were bright red and Sakura just smiled at all of them. All the guys got up from their chairs and surrounded Sakura, all grabbing at her, like she was the last piece of steak. Kazuma and Itachi were pulled down to the ground, trampled as Sakura was being tugged at.

"Hey cutie! What's going on." one boy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stop.." a sweat drop slid down the side of her face.

"What a nice body she has." another boy came upon himself and placed his hands under her shirt, rubbing the her side.

"Please stop..." she moved about and was about to scream until Kazuma came shooting up and punched the boy's face in.

"SHE SAID TO STOP!" he shouted and all the boys backed up.

"Nice one Kazuma." Itachi dusted himself off as he rose from the ground. "You okay Miss Sakura." Itachi hugged her.

"Y-yes." she blushed and Kazuma's blood began to boil.

"Get off her or do you want to end up like that guy?" Kazuma stated as he pointed to the boy who was still on the ground.

"Sorry!" Itachi gulped and released his hold on Sakura.

"Sorry that I'm late class!" Jin walked in and Sakura's eyes went wide. "Miss Tsumi isn't going to be here for a while and I'm going to fill in for her. So all do please take your seats and open your text books to page 294." Jin implied and winked at Sakura.

"Jin..." she whispered and took an empty seat in the back.

Class had ended and so did school. Everyone had left the class room beside Sakura. She said there standing in front of the teacher's desk, watching Jin erasing the board. He stopped and dropped the eraser.

"Sakura..." he turned around and hugged her.

"Jin what's the matter?" Sakura dropped her books.

"Nothing" he lied and his hug grew tighter. "_Sakura...there's a great evil conjuring up since you've been cast down from Heaven. Something's going to happen soon. I can feel it. I don't know what God is thinking but I don't approve of his decision at all. That's why I'm going to protect you with my life!_" he thought as he loosened his grip and Sakura left the class room all confused.

"Looks like Jin is well aware of what's going to happen very soon." Izayoi snickered.

"Seems so. This could cause a little conflict in our plans." Kiba grunted.

"What is your interest with my sister Kiba?" Izayoi frowned.

"She'll be mine one day. Master will not have her neither will that Kazuma guy." he smirked.

Izayoi growled and disappeared.

"DAMN HER! SHE'S GOING TO GET HIM. NO I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! THAT LITTLE BITCH IS GOING TO DIE!" Izayoi appeared in the outskirts of the city and began to tare down the trees.

Her eyes were red and a creepy aura swept throughout the land, killing every living creature in sight. The trees aged and the leaves dissipated as they fell. The animals rotted away, their remains nothing but dust in the wind, and the ground black with hatred. Izayoi's eyes turned to normal and she collapsed to her knees, laughing and then frowning.

"I hate her. She gets everything. I'll kill her before master does. I vow to that. I vow." she repeated to her self.

**Back at the apartment: **

"Well I didn't expect your first day of school to be that insane." Kazuma placed a Band-Aid on a cut he received during the trample.

"It's okay. I'm fine now. I like school besides all the craziness." she put on a fake smile and helped him with the Band-Aid, for he was struggling like a toddler. "Thank you for protecting me. I appreciate it allot." she smiled and Kazuma reacted by giving off a pink line across his cheek bones.

"I didn't do it for you. I just hate guys who think they can do what ever they want to girls." he looked the other way, trying to hide his blushed face but it wasn't helping at all.

She finally patted down the Band-Aid's ends and covered it with her hand, Kazuma looked down at her as she looked the other way with a troubled face "Do you hate me?" she asked and the hairs on Kazuma's neck stood up from such a ridiculous question.

"If I hated you, you wouldn't be here, now would you?" he snorted. "What gave you that impression?" he placed his hand under her chin, gently tilting it towards him so that he could look her in the eye.

"I..." her face expression was innocent and yet her face was becoming red and finally he blushed again.

Both of them were being pulled into a magnetic force between their lips but stopped when the door bell rang multiple times. Itachi was at the door with bags of takeout and was invited in. Sakura was just sitting on the couch blushing her cheeks away, holding her hand to her lips and smiling at her foolishness. Picturing of what could have happened if only the door bell didn't ring. She wanted to kiss him so badly, it hurt, a sharp pain in her chest that told her she needed to feel the warmth of his lips against hers. But to her, it was only a dream that would not come true, after all, she thought of herself as unlucky.

"Did I interrupt anything." Itachi placed the bags on the counter.

"No." Kazuma was about to hit him.

Sakura looked down at her feet sadly, to her it wasn't not anything. It was everything she wanted. Itachi took a seat next to Sakura and wrapped his arm around her. She blushed and Kazuma's veins began to pop out. He shook his fist in the air and began to yell "QUIT IT DAMN IT!"

"Again...just joking around." he retrieved his arm before Kazuma could break it.

"I brought a horror movie with me. Thought we'd watch it while we eat the takeout I bought." Itachi implied as Kazuma went through the bags.

"Horror movie?" Sakura had no idea what that was.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura. Do you not like horror movies? If you get scared you can hang on to me." Itachi grinned.

"N-no, I'm not scared of them! I love them in fact." she lied. . '

"Great!" he smiled and Kazuma handed them their takeout.

Itachi began to devour his food quickly as Sakura and Kazuma looked at him in astonishment. How could he eat so fast with out throwing the whole thing up. They turned the lights off and the movie was put in the DVD player and started.

Sakura stared at the TV screen dumbfounded and trying to figure out how this worked. She hadn't watched any TV or anything before.

Sakura's eyes were locked on the motion of the picture on the TV. She couldn't understand how it was possible. People in a box? But soon came to an understanding that it was more like an illusion for ones entertainment. That had to be it. Right? Humans...never could understand them. Technology created by man. And God who created man. Is this part of God's creations to? If so, he's brilliant. After a long while through the movie. Through the gory senses, Itachi and Kazuma kept their eyes on Sakura. Wasn't she phased by this at all?! Her face was blank, her eyes entranced and locked to the TV.

"Dude is she okay?" Itachi finally spoke up.

"I...don't...know" Kazuma eye brows perked up.

A scene where a man's head was chopped off, made Kazuma and Itachi to wince. "Awesome!" Sakura shouted.

"What the hell?" Kazuma mumbled.

Another scene came to play. A woman scared out of her mind, hiding behind a tree outside, trying to get away from the killer. The man shows up out of no where and stabs her in the eyes with a pitch fork when she turned around to see him. Kazuma and Itachi both jumped and yet Sakura giggled and laughed.

The climax of the movie came to a closing and the TV was turned off. Sakura snapped back and smiled at them both.

"That was so good" She giggled and got up from the couch. "Well I'm tired. See you tomorrow morning" she waved and they waved back after she turned around.

"Is she a mass murder under neath that kind, clumsy, pretty exterior?" Itachi asked.

"I don't want to even think about that one" Kazuma took in a deep breath and stood up from the couch. "Now leave" he rudely commanded.

"What's with all the damn commands?" he got up and put a hand on Kazuma's shoulder. "Is it because you're still a virgin?" he looked at him seriously.

"Get the-hell OUT!" he took the rip collar of Itachi's shirt and threw him out into the hall way. "Damn hentai" he cursed and locked the door.

Kazuma went to his room with all his nerves shot. Why did he even bother with Itachi? Maybe because long ago he had saved him. Itachi was always his best friend. Always was there for him when life went to the worse scenario. When his parents died, Kazuma wouldn't speak. He didn't eat, sleep, or bother getting out of bed till Itachi kicked his ass back in gear. He was like an older brother to him. And little by little, as time when by, he had came back to reality and started to care about himself.

to be continued...


End file.
